Suki-Kirai
by Ao Yukihira
Summary: Bercerita tentang siswi bernama Shion, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan bagaimana rasanya. Tetapi jika berada di dekat Uchiha Itachi entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat bagaikan genderang perang padahal ia dan Itachi memiliki hubungan yang jelek /'Apakah ini yang mereka sebut dengan-'/Newbie, Itachi x Shion.
1. Shion sang Odile

"**Suki-Kirai"**

Genre : Romance and Drama.  
Pairing: Itachi x Shion.  
Disclaimare: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Gaje, Alur kecepetan,Typo bertebaran,OOC dsb.

**Summary :**

**Bercerita tentang siswi bernama Shion, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan bagaimana rasanya. Tetapi jika berada di dekat Uchiha Itachi entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat bagaikan genderang perang padahal ia dan Itachi memiliki hubungan yang jelek./'Apakah ini yang mereka sebut dengan-'/Newbie, Itachi x Shion.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Opening Song

_Suki Kirai  
Kagamine Rin – Kagamine Len_

_._

_._

_._

_Start_

"_Ne, _Itachi "Ucap lelaki berambut Merah.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda yang dipanggil Itachi tadi menoleh ke arah dimana sang sahabat berada.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau ini _gay _ya?"tanyanya.

_Bletak_

" _Ittai _"seru pemuda merah itu.

"Jangan mengada-ada Sasori ! "Seru Itachi kesal

"Habis, kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perempuan kukira kau _gay_"Ujar Sasori.

"Aku bukan _gay _! aku-"

**BRUK**

Ucapan Itachi terpotong, ia menabrak seorang siswi. Siswi itu berambut kuning pucat, matanya bulat besar, pipinya tirus, bulu matanya lentik. Itachi terpana melihat siswi yang barusan ditabraknya.

'Cantik' batin Itachi

Siswi itu berdiri, membersihkan roknya yang kotor karna terjatuh. Ia mendogak menatap Itachi yang membeku di depannya kemudian melengos angkuh meninggalkan sang idola sekolah. Itachi segera tersadar dari kebekuan dan menoleh mencari sesosok siswi yang ditabraknya tadi. Begitu menemukan orang yang dicarinya, Itachi langsung bergegas menyusul siswi angkuh tadi meninggalkan Sasori yang heran akan tingkah sahabatnya yang tiba tiba menjadi aneh setelah bertabrakan dengan adik kelas angkuh itu.

"Hei gadis pirang yang ada disana, berhenti !" Seru Itachi membuat beberapa orang yang berada di koridor itu menatapnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Itachi tak kunjung kunjung berhenti. Saat pundaknya dipegang Itachi barulah gadis itu menoleh.

"Aku minta maaf karna menabarakmu tadi"Ujar Itachi lalu menatap gadis itu.

"..."

"Siapa na-"

_Plak_

Dengan sedikit kasar gadis itu menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari pundaknya. Mendapat perlakuan yang sedikit kasar dari gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini membuat Itachi terdiam.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Dan jangan sentuh aku" Ucapnya datar.

"..."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Gadis itu melengos angkuh meninggalkan Itachi, Gadis itu tak peduli dengan beberapa siswa yang berada di koridor itu yang mulai membicarakan sikapnya terhadap Itachi.

_Plok_

"Kau sebaiknya jangan mendekatinya Itachi"Ujar Sasori yang sekarang sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?"Tanya Itachi.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal Shion sang Odile, sikapnya yang angkuh kepada siapa saja serta kecantikannya yang menandingi Karin si model sekolah membuatnya disegani oleh seisi sekolah."Jelas Sasori, kini mereka berdua berjalan kembali menuju kelas mereka.

"Shion sang Odile?"Gumam Itachi.

"Dia dijuluki seperti itu karna ada rumor tentangnya yang pernah merebut pacar orang dengan kecantikannya itu"Jelas Sasori yang mendengar gumaman Itachi.

"..."

"Jika kau tertarik padanya maka-"

"Menarik"Kata Itachi.

"Hah?"

"Dia menarik aku ingin dia jadi milikku"tegas Itachi, seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Itachi jangan gila! Kau ingin Shion jadi milikmu?!"Seru Sasori kaget.

Itachi mengabaikan Sasori yang heboh sendiri di sampingnya.

'Tunggu saja Shion, akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku!' batin Itachi.

TBC

Hallo minna-san !

Yuki balik lagi dengan fict gaje ini.

Saya masih newbie jadi harap maklum kalau ada kesalahan , oh iya! Disini Shion saya buat lumayan Tsundere dan Itachi kayaknya lumayan OOC ya?.

Kritik dan Saran sangat diterima.

**Salam hangat , Yuki-chan.**


	2. Uchiha Itachi

"**Suki-Kirai"**

Genre : Romance and Drama.  
Pairing: Itachi x Shion.  
Disclaimare: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Gaje, Alur kecepetan,Typo bertebaran,OOC dsb.

**Summary :**

**Bercerita tentang siswi bernama Shion, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan bagaimana rasanya. Tetapi jika berada di dekat Uchiha Itachi entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat bagaikan genderang perang padahal ia dan Itachi memiliki hubungan yang jelek /'Apakah ini yang mereka sebut dengan-'/Newbie, Itachi x Shion.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Opening Song

_Suki Kirai  
Kagamine Rin – Kagamine Len_

_._

_._

_._

_Start_

Shion menatap pintu kelas yang berada di hadapannya dengan serius.

_'Entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk' batin Shion_

Mengindahkan perasaan tidak enak yang dirasakannya ia berjalan memasuki kelas dengan tenang, ia memilih duduk di bangku yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Saat Shion duduk dengan tenang di bangku pilihannya mulai terdengar bisik bisik yang membicarakan tentang Shion.

'Ih, lihat itu ! Dia berlagak sok kalem biar para siswa tertarik dengannya'

'Dia angkuh sekali'

'Dengar – dengar, katanya saat SMP ia pernah merebut kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri'

Shion yang mendengar bisikan bisikan dari 'setan' hanya diam lalu ia merogoh tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan novel 'Study in Scarlet' karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dari tasnya dan mulai membaca dengan tenang. Di matanya terpancar binar binar kesenangan saat ia membaca lembar demi lembar novel detektif itu. Saat tiba - tiba Shion dikejutkan oleh pertanyaan yang tiba – tiba mengintrupsi kegiatan yang sangat disukainya.

"Jadi kau menyukai novel detektif? Tidak kusangka" Ucap Itachi yang kini telah duduk di hadapan Shion

'Ah, dia pria yang menabrakku kemarin'batin Shion

"..."

"Jadi kau suka dengan novel detektif seperti Sherlock Holmes?" Tanya Itachi lagi

"..." Shion tetap mengabaikan Itachi

Hening

"Hei"Panggil Itachi lagi

"Bisakah kau diam?"Tanya Shion tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca.

Itachi tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar respon yang diberikan oleh Shion

"Apanya yang lucu?"Tanya Shion ketus

"Tidak, hanya saja wajahmu yang sedang marah begitu lucu dimataku"Jawab Itachi masih dengan seyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Terserah"Timpal Shion

"..."

Hening kembali melanda kedua sejoli itu, terlihat Itachi sedang memikirkan sesuatu sedangkan Shion kembali membaca novelnya yang sempat terabaikan tadi. Itachi berdiri dan duduk di samping bangku Shion, Shion yang sibuk membaca novel tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang Itachi sedang berada di sampingnya. Itachi mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

' _Yes, Aman ! ' batin Itachi_

"AH ! MINNA LIHAT ! DI KORIDOR ADA LEE MIN HO DAN SELENA GOMEZ ! " Teriak Itachi membuat seisi kelas gempar dan segera menuju ke koridor meninggalkan kedua sejoli yang masih duduk tenang di bangkunya. Teriakan menghebohkan milik Itachi berhasil membuat Shion tersentak dan segera menoleh ke arah Itachi, terlihat jeras guratan kekesalan di muka Shion karna teriak Itachi tadi.

"Bisakah kau-" Ucapan Shion terpotong

CUP

Disaat seluruh atensi kelas tertuju kepada kebohongan yang Itachi buat, Itachi dengan sengaja atau liciknya mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup dahi Shion yang tertutupi rambut sedangkan sang korban kelicikan hanya bisa membatu di tempat.

2 Detik

3 Detik

10 Detik

"Ap-apa yang kaulakukan ?! " Seru Shion terkejut, wajahnya memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus sedangkan sang pelaku kejahatan (?) hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi dari sang korban akan perbuatannya.

'Ter_tangkap kau domba kecil' batin Itachi menyeringai kejam _

Ah, Shion mungkin kau seharusnya lebih berhati – hati.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Hallo, minna-san ! Saya kembali dengan membawakan cerita gaje bin aneh ciptaan saya ini.

Mungkin di cerita ini masih sangat amat banyak kekurangan oleh karena itu saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Saran dan Kritik sangat diterima oleh saya.

**Salam hangat , Yuki-chan.**


	3. Hangat

"**Suki-Kirai"**

Genre : Romance and Drama.  
Pairing: Itachi x Shion.  
Disclaimare: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Gaje, Alur kecepetan,Typo bertebaran,OOC dsb.

**Summary :**

**Bercerita tentang siswi bernama Shion, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan bagaimana rasanya. Tetapi jika berada di dekat Uchiha Itachi entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat bagaikan genderang perang padahal ia dan Itachi memiliki hubungan yang jelek /'Apakah ini yang mereka sebut dengan-'/Newbie, Itachi x Shion.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Opening Song

_Suki Kirai  
Kagamine Rin – Kagamine Len_

_._

_._

_._

_Start_

"Ap-apa yang kaulakukan ?! " Seru Shion terkejut, wajahnya memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus sedangkan sang pelaku kejahatan (?) hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi dari sang korban.

TENG TENG TENG

"Ups, sudah bel aku harus kembali ke kelasku" Ucap Itachi

"Jangan melarikan diri kau _mesum_! " Seru Shion

"_Jaa ne, _Shion"

"_Kuso_ !" Raung Shion begitu Itachi sudah meninggalkan kelasnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun karna sudah menodai (?) kesucian pipi Shion.

/|\\-_ Suki Kirai _-/|\

Shion POV

Apa-apaan sikapnya itu ? Menyebalkan sekali, kalau saja tadi dia tidak melarikan diri sudah aku lempar orang itu ke laut. Dan kenapa dia mendekatiku setelah perlakuanku padanya tempo hari lalu? Apa dia gila?Apa dia mempunyai maksud tertentu?Kalau iya, apa untungnya. Aku hanya gadis sederhana, tidak terlalu kaya, nilai akademik sedang-sedang saja, tidak terlalu baik jadi apa yang diinginkan orang itu dariku? Mungkinkah dia mencintaiku? Itu tidak mungkin ! Ah, kenapa juga aku memikirkannya! Lebih baik aku tidak memikirkannya saja itu hanya membuat kepalaku pusing dan semoga saja aku tidak bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

Shion POV end.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi dan para siswapun segera keluar dari kelas dengan semangat membara meninggalkan sang guru yang cengo ditempat karna perlakuan tidak sopan para muridnya.

'_Sakitnyatu disini' batin sang guru alay._

Guru alay itupun mulai beranjak dari kelas yang sekarang hampir semua penghuninya berada di kantin, seakan teringat sesuatu yang sepertinya tertinggal ia kembali masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ah, Shion-san bisakah kau membantuku membawakan buku besar yang ada di meja ?" Seru guru itu meminta bantuan dari Shion.

Shion menatap sang guru lalu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas permintaan sang guru. Ia mengambil buku itu dan menyerahkannya kepada guru yang tadi sempat mengajar di kelasnya.

"Ini _sensei"_ kata Shion

"Bisakah kau meletakkanya di kantor guru tepatnya di meja dengan taplak berwarna biru? Saya masih ada urusan setelah ini"Pinta guru itu.

"Baik"Jawab Shion kalem.

Shion segera melakukan amanat yang diberikan sang guru, ia pergi ke kantor guru dan meletekkan buku besar itu di meja bertaplak biru sesuai dengan petunjuk yang sudah diberitahu gurunya.

'_Masih ada waktu lima belas menit untuk makan di kantin'Batin Shion_

Sesampainya Shion di kantin ia langsung melesat mencari makanan kesukaannya yaitu Strawberry shortcake yang mungkin masih belum habis terjual.

'_Itu dia ! Masih tersisa sepotong aku harus segera mengambilnya'batin Shion _

Sesaat setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Shion segera mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk, Shion segera melahap habis makanan yang sudah ia beli tadi dengan lahap seperti anak kecil.

'Enaknya'Batin Shion

"Apakah makanan itu sebegitu enaknya sampai-sampai kamu tidak menyadari keberadaanku hm?"Tanya Itachi yang sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan Shion

'Kami-sama ! Sejak kapan mahluk ini duduk didepanku?' batin Shion kaget

"Huh" Untuk menutupi kekagetannya Shion memasang muka pura pura marah di depan Itachi.

"_Are?_ Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku?" Tanya Itachi bingung.

"_Urusai _! " Jawab Shion

Shion yang sudah kesal setengah mati terhadap Itachi semakin lahap memakan _Strawberry shortcake _miliknya. Shion ingin cepat cepat pergi dari kantin daripada ia harus berakhir di Rumah Sakit hanya karna darah tinggi. Sedangkan Itachi ia hanya memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Shion, menurutnya semua gerak gerik Shion sangatlah lucu di matanya. Sampai mata Itachi berhenti di sebuah titik, di sudut bibir Shion terdapat cream kue. Itachi yang melihat itu refleks mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke sudut bibir Shion agar cream kue tadi hilang.

"Makan pelan-pelan jangan seperti anak kecil" Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum geli.

Wajah Shion memerah akibat perlakuan Itachi tapi Shion segera menutupinya dengan tampang kesal akan perkataan Itachi alias _Poker Face_.

"S-siapa yang anak kecil ?! "Balas Shion sedangkan Itachi hanya terkekeh geli.

"Hei Itachi ! Kau disitu rupanya, Kurenai-_sensei _mencarimu tuh"Seru Sasori dari luar kantin menghentikan acara –atau perseteruan- antara Itachi dan Shion

"Aku akan kesana segera"Balas Itachi setengah berteriak.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu _imouto-chan _jangan kangen padaku ya " Ujar Itachi sambil mengacak rambut Shion lalu berlari kecil menyusul Sasori yang sudah meninggalkan kantin.

"Aku tidak akan kangen padamu dan juga aku bukan anak kecil ! "Seru Shion kesal

/|\\-_ Suki Kirai _-/|\

**Zrash**

Hujan deras mengguyur sekolah Shion, terlihat ada beberapa anak yang masih setia berada di sekolah karna lupa membawa payung termasuk Shion. Ia sedang berdiri di dekat loker sepatu.

'_ck kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali'_ _dumel Shion_

"Yo"sapa Itachi yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Shion.

Shion menoleh, kemudian kembali menatap kedepan seolah tidak memedulikan seseorang yang tadi menyapanya.

"Kau juga lupa membawa payung ya?" tanya Itachi

"..."

"Kau tidak menelpon atau sms orang tuamu untuk dijemput?"tanya Itachi lagi

"Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada"Gumam Shion

"Maaf"kata Itachi

Shion hanya mengangguk kecil lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung sekolah, ia berniat menerobos hujan.

"Mau kemana?"Tanya Itachi

"Menerobos hujan sepertinya berhentinya masih lama"Jawab Shion

"Tunggu" Itachi menahan lengan Shion.

**Srek**

Itachi menyelimuti Shion dengan jaketnya.

"Pakai ini, mungkin kurang nyaman untukmu tapi pakailah untuk menerobos hujan"Ujar Itachi

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu sampai besok" Ucap Itachi kemudian berlari menerobos hujan.

Shion terdiam, pandangan matanya masih setia mengikuti bayangan Itachi dan sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah cantik Shion begitu bayangan Itachi lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Hangat" gumam Shion

_Tubuhnya menghangat seiring dengan hatinya._

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Balasan Review**

Kepada -san :

Terimakasih atas dukungannya, ini ceritanya sudah saya panjangin sesuai permintaan anda. Saya minta maaf baru Update sekarang dan juga mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Kepada **Kimura Megumi**-san :

Terimakasih atas dukungannya, saya akan berusaha sebaik yang saya bisa.

Hallo, minna-san ! Saya kembali dengan membawakan cerita gaje bin aneh ciptaan saya ini.

Saya minta maaf karna baru update sekarang.

Mungkin di cerita ini masih sangat amat banyak kekurangan oleh karena itu saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Saran dan Kritik sangat diterima oleh saya.

**Salam hangat , Yuki-chan.**


	4. Manis

"**Suki-Kirai"**

Genre : Romance and Drama.  
Pairing: Itachi x Shion.  
Disclaimare: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Gaje, Alur kecepetan,Typo bertebaran,OOC dsb.

**Summary :**

**Bercerita tentang siswi bernama Shion, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan bagaimana rasanya. Tetapi jika berada di dekat Uchiha Itachi entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat bagaikan genderang perang padahal ia dan Itachi memiliki hubungan yang jelek /'Apakah ini yang mereka sebut dengan-'/Newbie, Itachi x Shion.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Opening Song

_Suki Kirai  
Kagamine Rin – Kagamine Len_

_._

_._

_._

_Start_

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu ?" Tanya Sasori keheranan, ia tak percaya salah satu primadona sekolah sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ini" Ucap Shion kalem sembari menyerahkan jaket Itachi yang kemarin ia pakai.

"Inikan jaket Itachi ? Kenapa ada pada Shion-san? "Sasori menerima jaket Itachi, dengan heran ia bertanya pada Shion.

"Tanyakan saja pada temanmu itu" Shion menjawab dengan ketus, ia langsung berbalik menjauh meninggalkan Sasori yang masih keheranan.

'_Oh jadi namanya Itachi' batin Shion  
_

_**~ Suki Kirai ~**_

Sekarang sudah jam ke – 8, itu berarti 2 jam lagi bel akan berbunyi dan sekarang kelas Shion sedang pelajaran olahraga. Sinar matahari yang terik membuat siswa-siswa yang sedang berolahraga kepanasan, apalagi materi olahraga kali ini adalah Tolak peluru. Shion berdiam diri di pinggir lapangan kakinya ia selonjorkan, rambutnya ia ikat _ponytail _agar tidak mengganggunya. Eits, jangan salah Shion terduduk di pinggir lapangan bukan karena tidak bisa olahraga malah Shionlah yang pertama kali praktek tolak peluru membuatnya mendapat jam kosong. Wajah ayunya terlihat sedikit pucat walau tak terlalu kentara.

'_ugh, kepalaku pusing' batin Shion_

Shion beranjak dari tempat duduknya tujuannya sekarang adalah meminta ijin dari Guy-sensei lalu berbaring di uks sampai jam pelajaran berakhir.

"Guy-sensei ! Kepalaku pusing akibat hujan kemarin bolehkah aku ke Uks?" Izin Shion

"Ya kau boleh ke UKS Shion ! Jangan sampai semangat masa mudamu hilang hanya karna Pusing" Jawab Guy-sensei dimatanya sudah terlihat kobaran api yang merah membara

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan perkataan gurunya, Shion segera menyingkir dari lapangan. Ia berganti pakaian lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tas lalu ia segera bergegas menju UKS.

SREK

"Permisi" Ucap Shion

Tidak ada yang menjawab, guru UKS sedang pergi tidak ada siapapun di Ruangan langsung meletakkan tasnya disamping kasur lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang empuk tak lupa ia menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut.

**Shion POV**

'_Itachi..Itachi..namanya Itachi'batinku_

Pikiranku melayang-layang mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Itachi lalu saat di kelas, dia benar-benar lancang karna telah m-me-menciu- Ah kenapa pipiku terasa panas ? Lalu saat di kantin, Uuh kurasa suhu tubuhku sudah teralu panas sekarang. Saat Itachi meminjamkan jaketnya.

'_Saat itu hatiku menjadi hangat, hangat dan nyaman, aku merasa seperti -' _

**Shion POV End.**

'_Aku merasa seperti -'_

SREK

Pintu UKS bergeser, menampakkan wujud seorang wanita dewasa berbalu seragam resmi. Shizuno-_sensei._

"_Ara ? _Ada siswi yang sakit rupanya"Ucap Shizuno-sensei, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Shion lalu mendudukan diri di pinggir ranjang.

"Bagian mana yang sakit? Etto.."tanya Shizune-_sensei_

"Shion"ujar Shion

"Bagain mana yang sakit ? Shion-_san?"_Tanya Shizune-sensei

"Kepalaku pusing"Jawab Shion

Langsung saja Shizune-sensei mengecek keadaan Shion.

"Untunglah ini hanya demam ringan, istirahatlah yang cukup ibu pergi dulu"Ucap Shizune_-sensei_

Shion hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi Shizune-_sensei._

'_Itachi..Itachi.. orang itu, kenapa ia meminjamkan jaketnya padaku kemarin ? Ia tiba tiba muncul di hadapanku dan selalu menggodaku tanpa memedulikan sifatku ini, biasanya orang lain akan menjauhiku karna sikapku ini tapi dia berbeda, dia tidak menjauhiku sama sekali, nande ?' batin Shion._

Shion sibuk dengan pikirannya akan Itachi sampai akhirnya ia tertidur.

_**~ Suki Kirai ~**_

"Ah, lelahnya ~ pelajarannya Ibiki-_sensei _memang melelahkan benarkan Itachi?" Tanya Sasori.

"Hn"

Mereka berdua berjalan di pinggir lapangan, kebetulan setelah pelajaran Ibiki-_sensei _guru yang mengajar tidak bisa hadir jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Sebenarnya ini hanya keputusan sepihak Sasori, yang Itachi tahu adalah saat ia tidur di kelas tiba – tiba Sasori membangunkannya dan langsung menyeretnya untuk jalan – jalan.

'_Padahal aku mengantuk' batin Itachi_

Kebetulan Itachi melewati jendela ruang UKS, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung melompat masuk tanpa disadari Sasori.

"_Ne, _Itachi ? Tadi si _Odile _mendatangiku lho, ia menyerahkan jaketmu padaku, kenapa jaketmu bisa berada di tangannya sih? Apa hubunnganmu dengan_\- Lho_ Itachi?"

_**~ Suki Kirai ~**_

'_Akhirnya aku bisa kabur dari Sasori, aku benar benar mengantuk, bolos aja lah toh gurunya juga tidak ada' Batin Itachi_

Itachi membalikan badannya bermaksud untuk segera tidur di ranjang Uks yang empuk dan betapa kagetnya ia mendapati Shion yang sedang tidur.

"Shion" Gumam Itachi.

Itachi mendekat, mendudukan dirinya di kursi dekat ranjang tempat Shion tidur. Tangannya terulur menyibakkan rambut Shion, ia pandangi Shion lekat-lekat.

'Jika ia tidur seperti ini, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat'batin Itachi

Jari Itachi menelusuri wajah ayu Shion, dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi sampai bibir. Jarinya terhenti di bibir Shion, Itachi terdiam beberapa saat lalu ia mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya, wajahnya kini berhadapan dengan Shion ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sekarang Itachi dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Shion, ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Shion, Itachi menutup matanya.

"_Hontou, _kau itu benar benar cantik, Shion"Gumam Itachi

CUP

Itachi mencium Shion.

_**~ Suki Kirai ~**_

_Kau itu benar- benar cantik Shion_

**Pats**

Shion terbangun dari tidurnya, ia terduduk sambil memegangi bibirnya matanya membulat tanda ia kaget akan sesuatu.

'_Mimpi apa aku tadi?Aku juga merasa bibirku ditekan lembut?Sebenarnya ada apa?"batin Shion_

Dengan pikiran bertanya tanya ia bangkit dari kasur mengambil tasnya, Shion berniat untuk pulang.

"Ah sudah hampir malam ya?"Gumam Shion ia segera bergegas pulang.

Saat Shion sudah sampai gerbang ia terkejut, disana Itachi berdiri bersandar gerbang ia menatap Shion.

"Mau apa kau?"Tanya Shion galak

'_Orang ini kalau muncul pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku"batin Shion waspada_.

"Aku cuma ingin mengantarmu pulang"Jawab Itachi

"Aku tidak mau"Tolak Shion ia berjalan melewati Itachi

"Hei ini sudah hampir malam nanti kalau ada preman yang mencegatmu bagaimana?"Seru Itachi ia mengejar Shion, mendegar itu Shion terpaku sesaat tapi ia kembali berjalan.

"A-aku tidak takut" Seru Shion

"Aku antar"Ucap Itachi penuh penegasan ia menatap tajam Shion.

"Bukan berarti aku ingin diantar pulang olehmu ya !"gumam Shion wajahnya sedikit tersipu

"Hn"

Dalam perjalanan pulang itu diantara keduanya tidak ada yang membuka suara, sampai mereka berdua tiba di depan pintu apartemen Shion.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"Tanya Itachi

"Iya, orang tuaku tinggal di luar negeri"Jawab Shion sambil mencari kunci apartemen di tasnya.

"Mereka tidak mengajakmu?"

"Mereka mengajakku tapi aku ingin tetap tinggal di Jepang"Jawab Shion ia membuka pintu apartemennya

"Aku masuk"Ucap Shion

"Tunggu, tidak ada kata terima kasih untukku?"Tanya Itachi

"Kau yang memaksaku, jadi tidak ada"

"Kalau begitu ciuman selamat malam?"

"Yang benar saja?! tidak! " Shion menatap Itachi tak percaya.

"Ucapan selamat malam?"

"Tidak"

"Pelukan selamat malam?"

"Tida- Hei lepaskannn!" Sebelum Shion menyelesaikan perkataannya ia sudah dipeluk dulu oleh Itachi.

"Hei lepaskann" Protes Shion, Shion mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Itachi tapi percuma semakin Shion memberontak semakin kuat pelukan Itachi

"Lepaskan ! Uuuh.."

Itachi mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Shion.

"Kau tidak mau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku, tidak mau memberikan ciuman selamat malam, kau benar benar jahat Shion" Ucap Itachi pelan tepat di telinga Shion lalu Itachi meniup pelan telinga Shion.

"L-lepaskan a-aku Itachi !"Teriak Shion terbata-bata.

"Wah bahkan sekarang kau tahu namaku"Goda Itachi

"_Ikara, _Lepaskan"Cicit Shion wajahnya sudah memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus

"Baiklah _ohime-sama_"Jawab Itachi melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Shion.

Itachi menyeringai senang melihat wajah blushing Shion, bagi Itachi Shion yang seperti ini terlihat manis.

"_Hime-sama? _Ada apa dengan anda? Apakah anda malu?"Goda Itachi

"Aku tidak malu ! "Bantah Shion cepat

"Anda terlihat manis di mata saya sekarang ini"Ucap Itachi seringainya bertambah lebar

"B-baka !"Teriak Shion lalu ia masuk ke apartemennya.

BRAK

'_Sial dia manis sekali !'batin Itachi_

**TBC**

**Balasan Rievew**

Syalala Lala-_san _:

Terima kasih sudah membaca Fic ini, Itachi sebelumnya tidak pernah mempunyai mantan kekasih, Itachi-kun tertarik secepat itu sama Shion-chan karna Shion-chan itu berbeda sama cewek yang lain dan kecantikan yang dimiliki Shion-chan itu membuat Itachi terpesona. Kalau soal Itachi-kun itu suka sama Shion-chan apa enggak maaf ya saya enggak bisa memberitahu karna itu rahasia buat chapter kedepannya.

Guest-_san :_

Terimakasih telah membaca fic ini dan saya akan selalu berusaha memanjangkan ceritanya.

_**~ Suki Kirai ~**_

Hallo minna-san !

Yuki balik lagi dengan fict gaje ini ! Maaf karna lama gak update karna kesibukan saya yang gak ada habisnya membuat saya gak sempat menggarap Fic ini.

Jadi bagaimana chapter kali ini ? Silahkan berikan saran anda !

Saran sangat diterima.

**Salam hangat , Yuki-chan.**


	5. Selamat Malam

"**Suki-Kirai"**

Genre : Romance and Drama.  
Pairing: Itachi x Shion.  
Disclaimare: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Gaje, Alur kecepetan,Typo bertebaran,OOC dsb.

**Summary :**

**Bercerita tentang siswi bernama Shion, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan bagaimana rasanya. Tetapi jika berada di dekat Uchiha Itachi entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat bagaikan genderang perang padahal ia dan Itachi memiliki hubungan yang jelek /'Apakah ini yang mereka sebut dengan-'/Newbie, Itachi x Shion.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Opening Song

_Yui  
Please Stay With Me_

_._

_._

_._

_Start_

Setelah kejadian malam itu yang bagi Shion adalah malam terkutuk, Itachi semakin gencar mengganggu Shion membuat mereka kadang – kadang menjadi pusat perhatian siswa – siswi di sekitarnya. Karna itulah gosip tentang kedekatan mereka berdua segera tersebar luas ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dan dimana saja mereka berdua terlihat bersama maka akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Seperti sekarang ini..

"Jangan ikuti aku"Seru Shion ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Itachi yang berada 2 langkah di depannya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu"Balas Itachi ia berjalan melewati Shion tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Uuh, _Shine ! Baka !"_Umpat Shion pelan

Shion berbalik melangkahkan kakinya ke _toilet, _tanpa memedulikan tatapan orang- orang disekitarnya. Begitu sampai di toilet Shion langsung masuk ke salah satu bilik yang kosong. Shion menyandarkan dirinya di pintu bilik, Shion menenangkan pikirannya yang sempat meledak - ledak karena tingkah laku Itachi. Pintu Toilet terbuka memunculkan dua orang siswi yang berdandan menor, mereka menghadap ke cermin membenarkan penampilan mereka.

"Kau tau Nakatani dari kelas B?"Ujar salah satu dari mereka

"Aku tau yang berdada semangka itukan?" Balas temannya.

"Benar, dia menggoda beberapa cowok dengan dada semangkanya itu"

"Hei, kau tau gosip terbaru sekarang?"

"_Nani? Nani?_"

"Itu si Odile sekarang sedang dekat dengan Itachi-kun" Sekarang Shion mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Bohong ! Si Odile yang itu?"

"Ya, dia sombong sekali mentang mentang dirinya cantik ! Cih"

"Benar, dia merasa bangga karna bisa dekat dengan Itachi-kun kali ya"

"Mungkin Itachi-kun hanya menganggap si Odile itu mainan kali"

"Kau benar, haha"

Dan akhirnya kedua siswi itu meninggalkan toilet, sesaat setelah kepergian kedua siswi itu Shion keluar ia mencuci tangannya. Matanya menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya.

'_Itachi mendekatiku hanya untuk mempermainkanku? Tidak, tidak mungkin seperti itu, tapi jika dipikir sekali lagi sifatnya yang selalu menggangguku, mencium pipiku, memelukku dan juga dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Itachi menyukaiku itu membuktikan dia mempermainkanku' batin Shion._

Shon mematikan keran, kepalanya menunduk memikirkan dalam dalam apa yang dikatakan kedua gadis tadi.

'_Lalu kenapa kalau dia mempermainkanku yang harus kulakukan adalah mengabaikan Itachi bukankah itu yang selama ini kulakukan? Ya aku hanya harus kembali menjadi diriku yang biasa' batin Shion meyakinkan dirinya._

Shion mengangkat wajahnya, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi pandangan mata yang angkuh seperti dulu, raut wajahnya menjadi tanpa emosi sedikitpun, ia pergi melenggang meninggalkan toilet.

**~Suki-Kirai~**

Karna harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru di perpustakaan Shion baru bisa pulang saat hari sudah malam. Ia berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah, Shion berhenti melangkah 3 meter di depan Shion berdirilah Itachi, ia memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku.

"Aku antar"Ucap Itachi

"Tidak usah"tanggap Shion datar.

"Bahaya kalau pulang malam-malam begini"

"Aku tidak peduli" Itachi menaikkan alisnya, heran.

"Kau itu ngomong apa? Tidak baik bagi seorang gadis pulang sendirian"

"Kubilang aku tidak peduli !"Seru Shion ia menatap tajam Itachi

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Itachi

"Yang seharusnya bertanya itu aku, kau tiba-tiba muncul di kehidupanku, selalu menggangguku apa kau menganggapku mainanmu hah? Mainan untuk teman bermainmu agar kau tidak bosan begitu? Kau hanya tertarik padaku karna kecantikanku kan?" Ucap Shion, ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya !"Bantah Itachi

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengatakannya tapi semua perbuatanmu itu menunjukan bahwa kau hanya mempermainkanku ! Tindakanmu yang memelukku, mencium pipiku, itu semua hanya untuk menggodaku kan?" Seru Shion

"Itu memang benar tapi-"

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu mulai sekarang, aku tidak ingin bersamamu dan berbicara padamu"Teriak Shion

Itachi terdiam, lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara satu huruf pun. Tak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini Shion berlari meninggalkan Itachi yang terdiam

**~Suki-Kirai~**

Shion berjalan menuju apartemennya sendirian, ia melamun memikirkan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu tidak menyadari ada 2 preman berjalan kearahnya.

"Nona bagaimana kalau kau bersenang - senang dengan kami?"Tanya salah satu preman itu

"..."

"Hei hei nona berbicaralah biarkan paman mendengar suara manismu" Goda preman yang satunya lagi.

"..."

"Hei nona jangan sombong ya" Seru salah satu preman itu menarik tangan Shion kasar

"Lepaskan !" Teriak Shion matanya nyalang menatap kedua preman tersebut

"Suaramu manis sekali nona" Sedangkan preman yang satu lagi mengelus rambut panjang Shion

DUAAGGHH

Shion menendang kemaluan preman yang mengelus rambutnya tadi

"Arrggghh"Jerit preman itu

"Kau apakan temanku jalang?"Preman yang menarik Shion tadi sekarang menarik rambut Shion kasar.

"L-lepas"Ucap Shion meringis kesakitan.

"Aku akan menikmati tubuhmu sekarang karna sudah melukai temanku" Kata preman itu, tak segan segan ia merobek seragam bagian bawah Shion membuat perut langsing Shion terlihat.

"Wow, mari kita bersenang – senang kawan"Seru preman yang ditendang Shion tadi.

"TIDAK" Teriak Shion

BUAGGHH

"Apa yang kalian berdua perbuat terhadap _ohime-sama _ku ?! Brengsek ! "Teriak Itachi, matanya nyalang menatap kedua preman itu

Shion jatuh terduduk, matanya membulat tak percaya akan kedatangan Itachi.

"I-itachi?"Ucapnya

"Shion kau tidak papa?Tunggu sebentar disitu aku akan mengurus preman-preman ini"Ucap Itachi, Shion hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Berani – beraninya kalian menyentuhnya ?! Matilah"Seru Itachi

**Duagh**

**Buagh **

**Bruk**

**Krompyang (?)**

Dalam 5 menit Itachi dapat membereskan kedua preman itu, setelah itu ia langsung berbalik menghampiri Shion yang masih terduduk.

"Shion"Panggil Itachi

Bruk

Shion memeluk Itachi dengan erat, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di dada bidang Itachi.

"Gomen..gomen..gomen"Gumam Shion terus menerus, suaranya bergetar.

"Tidak apa- apa..tidak apa-apa"Ucap Itachi menenangkan Shion, ia balik memeluk Shion.

**~Suki-Kirai~**

Itachi mengantarkan Shion pulang, ia meminjamkan jaketnya pada Shion karna seragamnya robek, akhirnya berdua tiba di depan pintu apartemen Shion.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu"Ucap Shion

"Tunggu"

"Ada apa?" Shion menatap Itachi

"Tentang sikapku paadamu, aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu"Ucap Itachi ia memandang lurus Shion

"Oh begitu" balas Shion

Hening.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi temanku?"Tanya Shion tiba tiba membuat Itachi kaget

"Ya"Jawab Itachi mantap, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Arigatou"Ucap Shion, ia membalas senyuman Itachi dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sudah, sekarang masuk dan beristirahatlah"Kata Itachi

"Iya"Jawab Shion, ia berbalik akan masuk tetapi ia kembali berbalik mengadap Itachi lagi.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Itachi

"Itachi"panggil Shion

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau menundukan dirimu sedikit?"Pinta Shion, Itachipun menundukan badannya.

CUP

Shion mengecup pipi Itachi.

"Selamat malam.."Ucap Shion

BLAM

Shion masuk ke Apartemennya meninggalkan Itachi yang terpaku.

"Selamat malam juga.."Gumam Itachi

**TBC**

**Balasan Rievew**

Syalala Lala-_san _:

Saya emang membuat Shion kadang – kadang menjadi gagap karna Shion itu tsundere mungkin mirip yah sama Hinata-chan, iya Itachi memang masih fresh,, hihi.

_**~ Suki Kirai ~**_

Hallo minna-san !

Yuki balik lagi dengan fict gaje ini ! Karna tiba – tiba saya dapat ide jadi saya langsung menggarap fict ini secara kilat.

Jadi bagaimana chapter kali ini ? Silahkan berikan saran anda !

Saran sangat diterima.

**Salam hangat , Yuki-chan.**


	6. Biarkan aku berada disisimu

"**Suki-Kirai"**

Genre : Romance and Drama.  
Pairing: Itachi x Shion.  
Disclaimare: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Gaje, Alur kecepetan,Typo bertebaran,OOC dsb.

**Summary :**

**Bercerita tentang siswi bernama Shion, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan bagaimana rasanya. Tetapi jika berada di dekat Uchiha Itachi entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat bagaikan genderang perang padahal ia dan Itachi memiliki hubungan yang jelek /'Apakah ini yang mereka sebut dengan-'/Silahkan mampir ^_^ , Itachi x Shion.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Opening Song

_Yui _

_Please Stay With Me_

_._

_._

_._

_Start_

Sudah 1 minggu sejak petengkaran Shion dengan Itachi hubungan mereka berjalan seperti biasa tanpa ada gangguan walaupun Itachi masih sering menggoda Shion tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah serius diantara keduanya. Kedekatan mereka berdua ini membuat siswa dan siswi di sekolah gigit jari, tak rela jika idola mereka dekat dengan seseorang yang sialnya terlalu sempurna untuk dikalahkan.

"Ayolah Shion, aku tahu kau bisa memasak"Ucap Itachi

"Sudah berapa kali kubiang aku tidak mau ! Kaukan bisa membeli makanan di kantin, kenapa aku harus membuatkanmu bekal?"Tolak Shion, ia menatap Itachi jengkel lantaran sedaritadi Itachi merengek minta dibuatkan bekal.

"Aku bosan dengan makanan yang ada di kantin"Balas Itachi, ia tidak akan berhenti merengek sebelum Shion setuju untuk membuatkannya bekal.

"Kalau begitu buat sendiri"Ucap Shion acuh, ia berjalan meninggalkan Itachi.

Pertengkaran kedua orang ini membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian siswa – siswi di sekitarnya, apalagi sekarang mereka berdua berada di pinggir lapagan basket (kebetulan jadwal olahaga mereka bersamaan).

"Aku tidak bisa memasak"balas Itachi, ia berjalan menyusul Shion, Shion berhenti berjalan ia berbalik mengahadap Itachi tanganya ia sedekapkan di depan dada, dahinya mengerut menandakan ia mulai marah.

"Kalau begitu suruh teman merahmu itu untuk membuatkanmu bekal"Seru Shion, ia menunjuk Sasori yang sedang bermain basket bersama teman- temannya.

"Sasori tidak bisa memasak dan juga jika memang Sasori bisa memasak aku tidak ingin dia membuatkan bekal untukku, aku bukan _gay !_"balas Itachi, alisnya naik mendengar kata-kata Shion.

"Dan kau memang _gay _ditambah _mesum_"Ucap Shion sinis, matanya menyipit menatap Itachi.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar ejekan _'mesum' _dari seseorang yang seminggu lalu mengecup pipi orang tanpa ijin"Sindir Itachi, bibirnya menyeringai merendahkan.

"Apa?! Siapa yang-" Ucapan Shion terpotong akibat sebuah teriakan dari dalam lapangan.

"AWAS" Teriak Sasori, sebuah bola basket melayang kearah Shion tanpa bisa dihentikan. Shion tak sempat menghindar, matanya terpaku menatap bola basket yang mengarah padanya ia diam tak berkutik padahal jarak antara Shion dengan bola basket semakin dekat, Shion menutup matanya pasrah akan apa yang terjadi tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang mendorong Shion kebelakang. Karna terlalu kuat dorongan yang dirterima membuat Shion jatuh terduduk.

**BUAGH**

Ternyata yang mendorong Shion tadi adalah Itachi, ia mengorbankan dirinya agar Shion tidak terkena hantaman bola basket alhasil Itachilah yang terkena hantaman bola basket. Dahinya berdarah akibat hantaman bola basket tidak terlalu parah tetapi tetap terasa sakit.

"Itachi !"Teriak Shion ia segera berdiri menghampiri Itachi.

**~Suki-Kirai~**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, Ruang kesehatan alias UKS Shion sedang mengobati luka yang ada di dahi Itachi sedangkan Itachi ia hanya diam melihat wajah ayu Shion yang biasanya selalu datar atau kalau tidak jengkel sekarang sedikit diwarnai guratan kekhawatiran.

"Shion"Panggil Itachi.

"Hm?"Jawab Shion, ia dengan serius membalut dahi itachi dengan perban.

"Kau tidak mempunyai banyak teman ya?"Tanya Itachi

"Bukan 'banyak' tapi hanya'

"Hanya?"

"Sekarang hanya kau teman yang kupunya"Jawab Shion, ia sudah selesai membalut luka Itachi, ia segera membereskan peralatan yang tadi ia gunakan utuk mengobati Itach.

"Wow, aku merasa tersanjung" Ucap Itachi yang dibalas Shion hanya dengan dengusan.

"Aku tidak mempunyai teman selain kau, dulu memang ada dua orang temanku tapi sekarang aku tidak tau bagaimana keadaan mereka" Cerita Shion ia duduk di samping Itachi.

"Kenapa?"tanya Itachi ambigu.

"Hm?"

" Kau bisa saja berteman dengan yang lain"Jelas Itachi

"Tidak bisa"Jawab Shion, ia menatap lurus ke depan.

"Jika mereka terus bersamaku, cepat atau lambat mereka akan tersakiti. Diriku ini, diriku yang seperti ini bisa membuat mereka tersakiti dan aku tidak mau seperti itu sudah cukup dengan mereka"Jelas Shion

"Kau tidak kesepian?"tanya Itachi

'_Aku kesepian, sepi sampai rasanya mau mati'Jawab Shion di dalam hati._

Shion tak menjawab secara langsung pertanyaan Itachi, ia hanya menatap Itachi. Tangannya terjulur mengelus dahi Itachi yang terluka dengan lembut.

"Luka ini..luka ini karna kau melindungiku.. seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan itu Itachi, kau terluka karna aku.."Ucap Shion, tanganya turun mengelus pipi Itachi, Shion menatap Itachi dengan kecewa , bukan kecewa pada Itachi tapi kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karna ia lagi-lagi membuat orang lain terluka.

**Itachi POV**

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi aku segera tahu jawabannya saat ia memandangku. Tatapan itu, ya tatapan seorang yang kesepian. Tangannya yang lentik itu menyentuh luka di dahiku dengan lembut dan dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas lukaku dia bilang aku terluka karnanya dan dia bilang seharusnya aku tidak melindunginya saja. Sosoknya yang rapuh ini tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, membuatku ingin menariknya dari lubang kekelaman yang menjebaknya dan melindunginya dari berbagai ancaman yang datang padanya. Ya, aku ingin melindunginya.

**Itachi POV End.**

Itachi mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk memegang tangan Shion yang masih setia bertengger di pipinya, ia menatap Shion dalam-dalam.

"Shion, aku temanmu kan? Biarkan aku berada disisimu, aku ingin melindungimu"Ucap Itachi

"A-apa?"

"Aku ini temanmukan?Biarkan aku berada disisimu agar kau tidak kesepian"Jelas Itachi, mata hitamnya menatap dalam mata amethys Shion.

"Tapi, jika kau bersamaku.."Ucap Shion

"Aku tak peduli !"Sela Itachi

"Baiklah, lagipula kau juga tidak akan mendengar apa yang kukatakan"Jawab Shion, bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis.

"Jadi karna kau sudah bisa menerimaku, besok bisa buatkan aku bekal?"Tanya Itachi dengan wajah innocent.

_Oh tuhan, ingatkan Shion untuk meracuni makanan Itachi besok._

**TBC**

Hallo minna-san !

Yuki balik lagi dengan fict gaje ini ! Di chapter ini sepertinya romancenya kurang manis ya? Maklum, baru kekurangan ide karna banyak tugas dari sekolah ^_^

Jadi bagaimana chapter kali ini ? Silahkan berikan saran anda !

Saran sangat diterima.

**Salam hangat , Yuki-chan.**


End file.
